Path of a Black Cat
by PurpleSuperNova
Summary: Felix was the sort to be satisfied with what he had, never asking for more than what he needed. But, when a certain cat comes into his life and shows him that there is more to life than being stuck in a mansion, he starts to see the world in a new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Silence. The abundance of sound. Many would find it incredibly empty and unnerving. For Felix, however, it was immensely relaxing and enjoyable. Especially when being in the presence of books. The incredible stories would have no trouble being constructed in the mind of the teen. From tropical islands being ventured by pirates to dystopias being overtaken by rebel groups, he took great joy in venturing along in the adventures with the characters. It's not to say that he didn't enjoy reading other things like nonfiction but, the stories just gave him a great sense of satisfaction. Something that he would never admit to anyone, that is, if he had anyone to tell in the first place. He glanced up at the wall of his bedroom.

 _4:58 p.m._

He sighed and bookmarked his spot in the book. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his small brown bag. He couldn't be late in meeting his instructor, that would be simply unexpectable. It only took him a minute to get to the front door and meet up with Nathalie, along with a professional looking older man.

* * *

"…One and a Two and a Three and a Four and a. Good. Now from the top."

Felix followed the instructor's instructions, gracefully moving his fingers along the keys of the piano.

"Felibear!~"

The door swung open as a sour note rung through the huge room. It took all of Felix's will not to sigh out loud.

"Miss. Bourgeois, Felix is in the middle of a lesson. I would suggest returning when it's over." Nathalie exclaimed as she tried in desperate attempt to 'drag' the blonde out of the room.

"Oh please, this is much more important than a lesson. Besides, he could use a break." Chloe continued forward, quickly approaching the Grand piano. Felix quickly began to feel a headache coming along which only increased as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Felix! I've missed you so much!"

"Young Lady, this is an unexpectable moment in time in which to barge in and_"

"What? Didn't you hear me? He's taking a break. Go on. Shoo." She said as she glared at his instructor. He would have pushed on further if it weren't for Nathalie interrupting and informing them that they had five minutes. She knew quite well how the young girl would handle the situation. She took no time in escorting the private tutor out of the room, to the tutors' frustration. Silence proceeded as the door was quickly shut.

"Chloe, that was completely unnecessary. You could have waited until we finished to barge in." Felix explained, breaking the silence as he removed the girls' arms from his neck.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous my Feliboo. Who wouldn't give their time to the most important girl in their life?" She explained as she sat in the extra space of the chair. Felix began to zone out as she continued with her boasting. He really had no interest in what she had to say. He would have told her to get to the point of her visit if it weren't for her getting there without him interjecting.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you." She proclaimed. This caught Felix completely off guard.

"After you commented on how you really wanted to experience going to school, I took the liberty of getting you this." She presented a yellow envelope from her huge designer bag that had obviously never been used until now. He couldn't help but stare in silence.

"What's this?" He asked dumbfoundedly after a few moments.

"Registration papers obviously. All you have to do is fill it in and I will take care of the rest."

Felix kept staring at the envelope, trying to assess the situation. This really wasn't helping his headache.

"Why have you suddenly decided to bring this to me?" He asked as his view switched to Chloe. His gaze cold and calculated.

"What? Can't I do something nice for a friend? The new school year is about to start so I just thought_"

"That was three years ago," He said sternly, "I don't need to go to an actual school anymore. I have lessons and might as well be ahead of everyone else in class."

They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Chloe seemed to go over things in her head, not quite expecting his response.

"Why not?" She asked, "I thought you were sick and tired of being stuck in this _dreary_ place." She emphasized by looking around the room at the bland white décor.

"I did, but I've grown to be satisfied with what I have. Besides, it's my fathers' decision, not mine." Before Chloe could respond to his statement there was a knock on the door.

"Pardon but, your five-minute break is over. Felix shall be resuming his lessons accordingly." The instructor stated as he opened the door. Both teens looked as he made his way towards them. Chloe's expression indicated distaste at the interruption.

"Ugh, can we have just five more min_"

"Chloe, I've already expressed my decision. There is no need to repeat what has already been stated." He declared as he turned his attention back to the piano.

"But_"

"Young Lady, the visit is over. Please take your leave." The instructors voice rang loud in the seemingly empty room.

"Fine!" Chloe cried in outrage. She turned her attention back to Felix, "Could you at least think this over some more?" She quickly set the envelope in the spot next to Felix as she stood up.

"Just make sure you give me the envelope before next week." Before Felix could say anything else, she kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave. Her heels clicked loudly as she made her way out. The instructor ignored the huge _Slam_ as he turned his attention back to his student.

"Well, now that that is all over and done with, how about we continue where we left off?"

Felix complied as he set his fingers on the keys once again. Doing his best to ignore the blinding yellow that contrasted with the black and white of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix couldn't help but think of what had happened the day before. He already stated his decision or rather, lack of but, he couldn't help but have his mind linger on the envelope. It didn't help that it had such sharp contrast against its surroundings as it lay on his desk. The yellow tempting him to just open the damn thing and view its contents. He was quite aware that he had no chance in convincing his father to allow him to go to school. So logically, this shouldn't bother him at all but, it did. He glared at it from across the room, peeved on how his thoughts could be obscured by something so insignificant.

He sat up from his spot on the bed and placed his unopened book on the nightstand. Grabbing his bag, he left the room in silence. He was supposed to be greeting his Chinese instructor in five minutes and he desperately needed something to distract himself with.

He met up with Nathalie soon after as they waited for the Chinese instructor to arrive. At least, that's how it was supposed to happen. Instead, Nathalie had stopped him on his way down to inform him that there won't be any lessons that day.

"What? Why wasn't I told of this sooner?" He asked.

"My apologies, Felix but, some private matters came up and they had to cancel for today."

Felix mentally cursed.

"However, your father has decided to take advantage of this fact and has scheduled a photoshoot." She briefed.

Great, this had just gotten from bad to worse.

"I thought my father and I agreed on that I wouldn't be doing that again." He was really hoping that there was some sort of miscommunication on Nathalie's part although, that was highly unlikely. He greatly disliked modeling and all the attention it brought. He really had no interest in such a thing, much to his father's dismay.

"Yes well, they've recently lost a model and are in dire need of another one. You will only be filling in their place until they hire a new one." She had adjusted her glasses slightly. There was no doubt that this was causing her much more stress than she would have liked.

"We will be leaving immediately to meet with the photographers in an hour."

Felix let out a small sigh. He headed back to his room to leave his bag, taking precaution to not look at his desk. It wasn't like he could do anything at this point.

* * *

Large blurs of whites, reds, blues, and beige obscured Felix's vision as he looked out the window of the car. Watching as the blurs focused and unfocused as the car went through stop light after stop light. It all felt surreal to him. Things were always changing and yet here he was, observing from a small window. The color focused as the car entered the driveway. The door opened for him as soon as they parked. The sunlight blinding him momentarily as he stepped out.

"Right, come this way, we have no time to waste," Nathalie said as she took the lead and headed towards the entrance. Felix, however, took his time to look at his surroundings. There were way too many windows for his liking. _Must be new_. He had had enough with architecture so he strolled his way to the entrance, finding the light bothersome the more he stood outside. However, something dark at the edge of his vision had caught his attention before he had entered the building. Despite his self-control, he looked at the thing of interest. It was a small cat just beside the potted plants near the entrance. Their eyes connected for a moment. A large shiver seeped through Felix as he continued to stare. Those just had to be the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.

"Felix."

Snapping out of his trance he looked forward and had spotted Nathalie just short of the front desk. Quickly realizing what he had been doing he moved forward again stopping as soon as he was right beside her.

"My apologies, I got distracted," He stated. He felt a slight feeling of shame at being so unprofessional.

"It's alright. It's to be expected considering your circumstance. Do, however, try not to make it a habit. We are in a very strict schedule." She ended her statement with her turning to the women at the front desk.

The evening had gone by uneventfully. Although he had to try his hardest to not look like he hated life during the shoot which, did receive him some scolding but nothing more than that. Luckily, the thing he had to wear were only suits so, he didn't despise the photoshoot that much. Didn't make the session any less bland. It did keep his mind occupied so he did get what he wanted in a way. Not the most desirable way but still a way nonetheless.

He had been instructed to wait in the lobby as the session ended. Nathalie was double checking something for his father so it left him to observe the room. It was very comforting with its warm colors and was very simple despite it being a multi-purpose building. As he observed the room he took note on how the colors seemed to get darker near the entrance. Almost seeming to center around a black spot just past the double doors. It was the black cat again. An unnerving feeling passed through Felix as he continued to observe. It just sat there, staring at the building as if it were searching for something. Was it looking for its owner? Was it lost? After a moment, he shook his head. He was feeling paranoid over a kitten. It's not like he was superstitious or anything. He turned away, not wanting to have another thing plaguing his mind for the rest of the day.

"Felix, are you ready to go?"

He turned towards Nathalie, not having realized when she had approached him.

"Yes," He stood from his seat and headed towards the door. It only took him a moment to adjust to the sudden contrast of the light as he continued towards the car. A huge shiver ran down his spine again. He felt another wave of nervousness and anxiety as an odd burn hit the back of his head. He quickened his pace just a fraction as to not alarm Nathalie, looking straight forward even as he got into the car. He wouldn't look back at it, he refused to. The car backed out of the driveway in the slowest pace he had ever experienced. _Move. Please move faster!_ This was absolute torture. Despite himself, just as the car was entering the street, he glanced back at the entrance. It still sat there, eyes completely locked on him.

"Felix, are you alright?" Nathalie asked from the rear-view mirror.

"Yes," Came his simple reply. What has up with him today? He turned away from the window. Untensing muscle that he didn't notice were tense. He let out a sigh, trying to further relax and not cause Nathalie to notify his father about his sudden behavior. He tried to reason things. He had seen many cats before, both in illustrations and in real life, none which had given him such intense reactions before. He clenched his teeth slightly. This ordeal had been utterly ridiculous to him.

Great, another small detail that will bother him until who knows how long.

He locked his bedroom door behind him as he entered. He glanced at the yellow envelope that had remained undisturbed on his desk. Sighing in frustration he walked over to his desk, unlocked one of his drawers and shoved the envelope inside, making sure to lock it before taking a seat on the chair that complimented it. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he recollected on what had happened recently. He hadn't felt himself since Chloe had given him the envelope.

"This shouldn't be bothering me," he told himself, "I should just throw it away,"

His hand was just inches from the handle but, he stopped. He couldn't throw it away. He let out a deep sigh. If he couldn't throw it out, it would just be better to forget about it.

* * *

The suns amber glow disappeared behind the violet of the night sky as sleep started to take the city of Paris. Lights illuminating the silent city, bringing forth it's beauty and mystery. A small shadowy figure stood outside the window of the mansion. Ignoring the light of the Eiffel tower as it concentrated its view on the blonde teen as he shut off the lights to his bedroom. It's green eyes piercing through the darkness in thought.

"This may be more difficult than I thought," it said. It's shadowing tail flowing behind it.


End file.
